Amor Sin Barreras
by Kathyta Black
Summary: Es mi primer one short fic...espero que les guste es un SiHr...termina con esperanzas...muchas esperanzas!...ojalá lo disfruten! Tau!:


_ Holis bueno!...estaba escribiendo mi historia cuando vino esta idea a mi mente y le pedí a mi miga "_Naty Tonks" que quería escribir un one short fic, y le pedí una canción…y quiso ésta que se adaptaba a mi idea….espero que les guste, y los espero pronto en mi otra historia….

_Besitos Y Abrazos …_

_Kathyta Black ;o)_

_ PD: Cuando lean la historia ojalá que estén escuchando esta canción de Sin Bandera "Suelta mi mano"; porque así es mucho más emotivo el fic ˆˆ…ojalá les gutes tau!)_

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a la Warner… esto está escrito sin fines de lucro…:o)

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**_Amor sin Barreras…_**

_ Amor, esto ya no puede ser; lo nuestro es imposible!-_ dijo la bella chica conteniendo las lagrimas que se agrupaban en sus ojos queriendo salir, a su ahora ex- novio.

_No, no es necesario  
que lo entienda por que nunca  
le ha servido la razón al corazón,  
el corazón no piensa _

Pero ¿Cómo Herms?...¿Qué estás diciendo¿Por qué ahora?- pregunta muy afligido y angustiado un hombre muy guapo, con el cabello negro azulado, y unos ojos grises hermosos, que ahora reflejaban: tristeza, sufrimiento, angustia, pero por sobre todo…decepción…

_ Sirius, lo nuestro ya no puede ser, es imposible…es una relación muy inestable; además nadie lo entendería... y dime¿Quién entendería un romance de una joven de 20 años con el padrino de su mejor amigo?.-_ dijo Hermione sufriendo por su decisión…_pero tengo que hacerlo, es por nuestro bien…por su bien…por mi bien…_

_ Pero Hermy, yo…yo Te Amo.. No sé que haría sin ti mi amor_- dijo Sirus abrazando a Hermione, queriendo que en ese abrazo terminara todo su sufrimiento, sus indecisiones, su angustia, trasmitirle su amor, que acabara su dolor…que todo fuese una pesadilla y que siguieran viviendo su aventura, un romance que comenzó con un descuido, como una travesura; pero que terminó enamorando a los dos involucrados…a dos almas que se encontraron con su gemela, pero una gemela imposible de conseguir…

_ No, Sirius. El juego terminó…sólo vete y no me busques…todo terminó además ya eres libre…puedes irte con tus amiguitas_ – Dijo Hermione rompiendo el contacto con él, que terminara ese hormigueo que comenzaba en su estómago y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo…Lo amaba, y Dios sabe cuanto lo amaba…pero era imposible ¿Cómo el mundo mágico, sus amigos y sus padres aceptarían su romance¡Por Dios era un hombre adulto, y ella sólo una jovencita enamorada! Que se quedara con sus "_amiguitas"_ y la dejara tranquila..._Luego se olvidará de mí, será feliz…y yo…espero que también…_

_ Pero Herms, yo las dejó de ver, Te lo juro…lo haría y por ti Amor…Porque te Amo y eres la única a la que amaré así; yo nunca habían sentido esto …Herms..No me dejes no ahora que comienzo a vivir lo que me negaron siendo joven…_

_No, mi vida  
para que te esfuerzas,  
no me tienes que explicar  
siempre amare tu libertad  
por mucho que eso duela_

_ Pasé las mejores alegrías y penas contigo, S…Sirius, en dosis iguales …pero ya no porque este último tiempo han sido más penas que alegrías, más dolor y sufrimiento; que amor y dulzura….-_ Dijo Hermione evitando su mirada penetrante, porque sabía que si lo miraba a esos ojos grises que la habían cautivado…ya no podría más y se arrojaría a sus brazos, a sus labios…a su cuerpo…- _Siempre me tendrás como amiga, puedes confiar en mí…nos querremos mucho como amigos…pero ya no como amantes ¿Entiendes?..Puedes venir y hablamos…pero en mucho tiempo más…por favor…cuando todo haya pasado…cuando ya no quede más de este amor…_

_Y si entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no se si quiera saber de ti,  
vivir así, seguir así  
pensando en ti_

_ Está bien, lo entiendo…pero ten por seguro que siempre estaré ahí para ti…porque antes de amarnos, fuimos amigos…confidentes y de los mejores…Recuerda que aún Te Amo-_ dijo Sirius atrayendo a sí a la joven, fundiéndose en un beso de despedida, el beso del fin…de ese fin doloroso…un beso que sellaba la ruptura de la pareja; pero aún así seguía siendo un beso lleno de Amor y dulzura…por que el amor no termina de un día para otro..y eso lo aprenderían con sufrimiento…pero lo aprenderían…_- si tu ya no sientes lo mismo, no puedo hacer nada-_ le dijo afirmando su frente en la de ella y mirándola a los ojos para saber la verdadera razón de la ruptura de su noviazgo…de sus planes de matrimonio…de familia juntos…tantos planes que se desmoronaban… uno a uno…

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir.  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir  
_

_ No…Yo también Te Amo y mucho…pero…Sirius…perdónam-_ comenzó Hermione pero fue callada por un dulce y corto beso en los labios de Sirius, sabía que le dolía tanto como a ella…él lo sabía…la entendía…pero quería que ella lo comprendiera…

_ Shh…no digas nada, es para mejor-_ dijo Sirius sonriéndole melancólicamente y limpiando las lágrimas que ahora salían rápidamente de los ojos de Hermione…lágrimas que no querían salir; pero con el Adiós…ese doloroso Adiós no soportaron y salieron, mostrando el sufrimiento de la joven…aunque ella lo había decidido…le dolía igual o mayor que a él….

Tenía ganas de llorar, igual que ella.. y sabía que no terminan por esa razón, sino porque la batalla había comenzado y prefería terminar antes de que alguno muriera en manos de los mortífagos o Voldemort…sabía que ésa era la verdadera razón y no lo que le había dicho, porque ese era un tema más que discutido y aceptado por ella…

_No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí;  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima... quiere salir _

_ ¿Estás segura de esto Hermione?-_ dijo Sirius albergando una esperanza, mientras tomaba las maletas que le había preparado Hermione_…**Su Hermione**…_para volver a su hogar…hogar que había abandonado hacía ya 2 años…al inicio de su romance.

_ Sí…-_ respondió ella con un hilo de voz angustiado_- No me hagas arrepentirme por favor- suplicó con dolor…_

_Y por favor no me detengas,  
siempre encuentro la manera  
de seguir y de vivir  
aunque ahora no la tenga.  
_

_ O sea, que anoche…esa velada…esa cena…lo que pasó después en el cuarto¿Era la despedida?-_ preguntó con un deje de enojo Sirius…anoche intuía que algo iba a ocurrir…algo extraño…lo supo por la mirada de ella en la cena…en el sillón…en la cama…

_Y no mi vida no vale la pena,  
para que quieres llamar,  
si el que era yo ya no va estar  
esta es la última cena.  
_

_ Sí…pero ahora vete…no vuelvas por favor Sirius…te lo pido vete-_ le gritó Hermione a Sirius…lloraba desconsoladamente, le dolía…les dolía..._Prefiero sufrir ahora, que después cuando estén todos muertos…cuando esté muerto…._

Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a su cuarto, y al entrar se le vinieron a la mente miles de recuerdos…de conversaciones, de cariños…de noches en vela…noches hermosas… y así se tiró en su cama llorando a más no poder por todo lo que venía…por todo lo que aún quedaba por sufrir… y con estos pensamientos cayó rendidamente dormida…

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_ 7 meses después…_**

Hermione se encontraba en su departamento, cenando tranquilamente…por primera vez tranquila…desde que terminó la gran batalla…desde el fin de Voldemort…y el fin de Harry…su mejor amigo

De momento a otro Herms se sobresaltó, debido a que alguien tocaba insistentemente el timbre de su departamento_…Pero ¿Quién será? Pensaba extrañada Hermione…_

Al abrir la puerta, quedó petrificada al ver a quien tenía delante…pensaba que lo tenía superado..pero no…aún lo amaba…igual que la última vez que se vieron..

_ Si…Sirius..-_ dijo Hermione tartamudeando por la impresión que le causó verlo parado en la puerta de su departamento…se veía guapo…pero tenía el cabello alborotado…estaba sucio…estaba sangrando…

_ Herms…sólo quería hablar un momento contigo..-_consiguió articular, no sin gestos de dolor Sirius, porque la herida profunda en su pecho y estómago no se lo permitían_…_

_ Amor… ¿Qué ocurrió?-_ preguntó alarmada Herms…se sentía extraña llamándolo así…después de todo ella quiso terminar con él…ella quiso romper todo lazo afectivo con él…pero lo amaba y eso era lo que importaba.

De repente Sirius se derrumbó al suelo, gritando de dolor, pero sonriente por como lo había llamado su niña; Hermione lo abrazó fuerte y se arrodilló junto a él, para mirarlo a la cara…para besarlo, besarlo como si fuese la primera vez…sintió ese cosquilleo, esa alegría, es confort, esa calma…

_Y si entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no se si quiera saber de ti,  
vivir así, seguir así  
pensando en ti. _

_ Mortífagos…aún quedan…me atraparon mientras venía hacia acá para que volviéramos…ya que todo había terminado-_ dijo Sirius sin reprimir esta vez un grito de dolor_…- ¿Tú aún me amas?_

_ Claro amor, te amo como la primera vez… y te voy a curar..te vas a sanar y nos casaremos…será una gran boda…una boda feliz…tendremos muchos hijos…muchos…que los querremos y ellos nos querrán mucho…¿si?-_ dijo Hermione ilusionándose ella misma…sabía que no podrían…que el destino les había jugado muy mal esta vez…que Sirius esta vez no se salvaría como siempre…esta vez caería derrotado…derrotado por mortífagos…derrotado por el dolor físico y del alma….

_ Sabes que no podremos…pero me conformo con oír que aún me amas…y que seas feliz luego…toma mi mano por favor…para estar bien contigo estos últimos momentos…recuerda Te Amo_

_ Y yo a ti amor…por siempre y para siempre Te Amaré-_ le dijo Hermione con los ojos aguados de lágrimas que querían salir, pero no salían y quien sabe porque…

_ Te Amo…- _le dijo Sirius besándola apasionadamente…lo último que haría sería besar a su amor, a su verdadero amor- _mi niña ahora suéltame que me voy… _

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir.  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir_

_ No, no te irás, no te dejaré…aguanta hasta que llame a San Mungo por favor…mi amor…Te Amo, Sirius Te Amo…-_ dijo Hermione, mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al ver al amor de su vida morir así…morir en sus brazos…por culpa de unos mortífagos…asquerosos mortífagos…

_ Shhh…calla **Mi Herms** y bésame por última vez…-_ le pidió Sirius mientras le acariciaba la mejilla…y así Herms cumplió su último deseo…su último beso…no un beso de Adiós, sino un beso de esperanza…porque pronto estarían juntos; aunque fuese en el cielo, pero ahí lo estarían…no habrían mortífagos que mataran sus esperanzas… no habría nada ni nadie que los separa ahí…

_No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí;  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima… quiere salir.  
_

_ Te Amo Sirius..Te Amo para siempre-_ dijo Hermione ahora llorando…llorando de dolor…de impotencia…de miedo…de tristeza…

_ Te Amo…-_ fue lo último que dijo Sirius antes de ladear su cabeza en el regazo de **_Su Hermione…_**

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir.  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir_

_ No…Amor…Te Amo...vamos quédate conmigo…se bueno…quédate junto a mí…vamos…Amor..- dijo Hermione sin conseguir nada…lo único que conseguía era llorar más y más…botar ese dolor…abrazaba su cuerpo como si su vida dependiese de ello; sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de alegría y tranquilidad que él tenía por haber muerto en manos de su amor…y sabía que se encontrarían…y que ahí no se separarían por nada, pasara lo que pasara…_

_No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí;  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima… quiere salir._

_ Su Amor era tan grande que rompería barreras inmensas, como lo son la vida y la muerte…porque el "Amor es más Fuerte"…_

**_FIN…_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Holis nuevamente…sñif, sñif..! que me quedó triste…muy muy triste… es la primera vez que escribo un one short fic! Espero que les haya gustado y me dejan rr ok?...cuídense mucho y nos vemos!_

_Aunque no se si alcance a subir el 3 capi de "Harry Potter y el Cáliz del Fénix"…porque me voy de vacaciones y esu ˆˆ , si alcanzo lo subo sino…no lo sé espero subirlo en todo caso….bye!_

_Tau tau…_

_Besitos y Abrazos_

_Kathyta Black…. :o)_


End file.
